HFIL Revived
by Erika the Dark Alchemist
Summary: Welcome back to the world of Dragonball Z, or in this case, GT. The Characters from both GT and Yu Yu Hakusho fight together to prevent the destruction of Earth... Again! The two main Characters in this are Pan and Kurama.. I have no idea why though...
1. Prologue

HFIL Revived

Disclaimer: We don't own Dragonball GT, or Yu Yu Hakusho. It's on our wishlist for Christmas, though! ;-)

Aya: This is our Fan-fic, RP thing! We hope you enjoy!

Hiei: Enjoy? It was written by you two!

Kiya: (smacks Hiei) Get back on the third page! Sorry. He's out of line today. Our story is fun, exciting, and maybe boring to some! I'm not helping am I?

Aya: (Glares) Now, we'll shut up. Kiya will start. (You know what will happen if you don't, right?)

Kiya: (shivers) I'll be starting with Kurama's POV, then Aya will jump in eventually. Happy reading!

------------------------------------- Chapter 1- Prologue--------------------------------

Kurama

I sat on a tree branch, staring at the moon. I heard noises, and slumped back into the shadows. Hiei stood by me, and his sword glistened in the eerie moonlight. We looked down to observe a young girl walking out of a house.

She was complaining loudly. Something about being left behind. I moved, and she jumped. She had sensed me. I shifted to my human form and jumped out of the tree. We began conversation, and Hiei eventually came off of his perch as well.

Pan

I was bored, mad and couldn't sleep. Grandma Chi-Chi had told me to watch the house while the rest of them went on a trip to... somewhere. I went outside. It was better than being stuck indoors. "I hate being left here alone! It's sooo boring! There's nothing to do around here..."

A movement in the trees made me jump. I hate it when I'm all jumpy like that! There was another movement and some strange guy leaped out of a nearby tree. "What do you want!" I was not in a particularly good mood at the moment.

"Hello. I am Suichi Minamino. Since you are not human, I suppose I could let you call me Kurama."

"Huh? What do you mean 'your human name?'" This guy was really weird.

Kurama

The girl stared at us with an awkward look. Hiei glared back. "Are you holding a staring contest?" Something asked. We looked over to see the darkness reveal a small robot. It saw us and flew away exclaiming "Giru! Giru scared! Pan in danger! Giru!"

"Be quiet, ningen machine!" Hiei growled as he smacked it clear across the green yard. We looked back at the girl. She had a look of pure anger on her face.

"Giru!" She yelled, and ran to the robot that sat 50 yards away. "WHO ARE YOU! LEAVE GIRU ALONE!"

Hiei snickered and I walked over to the distraught young teen. "We are demons, and we need your help. We need to travel to the Makai, and are asking you to protect our gate, this tree."

"Hurry up, fox. We'll miss our time window." My friend was trying to rush me. Our time to travel back to the Demon World was becoming less, and we needed to get back before Hiei blew his top. He was off of his punishment that forced him into the Ningenkai, and the fire youkai was eager to leave.

Suddenly, clouds cover the moon. Hiei gasped (Kiya: Can you see him doing that? I can't. Oh well.) and ran over to check if he was right. He ran to the top of three trees and reappeared by my side. "WE MISSED IT! WE'RE STUCK HERE! AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT!"

Pan

"What's my fault?' I asked. It probably sounded stupid, but I had no idea who they were or what was going on. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. And why was Giru here. "Giru! I thought you were supposed to be at Capsule Corp. Why are _you _here?"

"We only missed our gateway to the Makai." I still want to know what a Makai is. They started to walk away. I heard Kurama say, "Its over. Just forget you ever met us." They disappeared into the trees. I ran after them. Hey, I still had some questions to ask. I tripped over a root and landed on my face.

They were gone. I thought I'd never see them again, but I was dead wrong.


	2. Warnings Issued Part: 1

HFIL Revived

Chapter 2: Warning Issued

Aya: Welcome back. Let's begin with Chapter/Part 2 of our story!

Kiya: Yes, lets. (Why was I stuck doing this...?)

Three years later...

Pan:

It has been almost exactly three years since Kurama and the other guy, I still have no idea what his name is, appeared in the woods outside my Grandma Chi-Chi's house. Since then I have dyed my hair bright pink. I have no idea why I did that. It was pretty pointless.

"But, why do we have to go to the _mall_?" Goten was going on a date with Valese... again. He had tolled me _after _we were in the car where we were going. "I hate the mall."

"I know... now," Goten replied. He was my uncle, and yet only about six years older. This sucks. "How about I drop you off at the new Burgers 'n' Jamaican House? I called Trunks and he said he'd meet you there. Tell you what. I'll by lunch."

Wow, I never knew it, but there was almost nothing better than a day with Trunks _and _free lunch. I don't like Trunks, he's just a good friend. When we pulled up to B. J. H. I got out and Goten went to park the car.

Kurama:

I was eating at a new restaurant with Yusuke and Kuwabara when I spotted two familiar people. One I hadn't seen in six years, and another I hadn't seen for three years. Apparently the one I know as Goten had acquired a girlfriend. Lucky him.

The girl spotted me and ran inside. She walked over to me and started yelling in my face, despite the burrito I was _attempting_ to consume. (Kiya: I know, it's a burger house... even _they_ serve burritos!)

The girl was apparently enjoying herself. She must've liked making a huge scene. Kuwabara had fallen out of his chair laughing, and Yusuke had a look of pity on his face. I knew that he was thinking about all of his own encounters with Keiko.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT NIGHT! AND WHERE DID YOU GO?" She yelled. I saw the flash of Hiei and he knocked her down. Goten, the one I recognized, ran inside with a shocked look on his face.

"What're you doing here?" He screeched. We hadn't seen him in years, _and_ Hiei had just knocked out an innocent girl. His spirit energy was flaring with confusion and anger. "By the way, Hi guys!"

"Hey Goten!" Yusuke and the now 21-year-old exchanged hi-5's. Yusuke was rammed into a wall from the young adult's power. "Sorry! That never happens to Trunks!" At that point, everyone was laughing.

Hiei was actually smiling, or close to it, and he let out a small laugh like a whisper. He broke out into hysterics, a first or him, and everyone stared. The fire youkai stopped suddenly, and glared at all of us. "Get back to your conversations." When no one listened, his hand moved toward his sword hilt. Everyone looked away.

Pan:

I got up and rubbed my now sore neck. "What was that for?" It was that guy who was with Kurama that night. Goten and Valese were now standing there too. Valese had a slightly worried look on her face while she was trying not to laugh.

"Do you know him, Pan?" Goten asked. He was acting friendly with the group. Just as I stood up, I had caught a glimpse of him high-fived one of the guys, who had been flung back against the wall from the force of it. I nodded in reply.

"Do you know her, Kurama!" The guy next to the one Goten high-fived asked. He had curly red hair and a dumb smile. He appeared to be having a good time.

"Yes, Kuwabara. I do know her, at least I think I do," Kurama replied. "You are the girl from the gate to the Makai?"

I nodded again. "Uh... Yes."

Kurama:

"That's good. I thought it was you. Apparently Hiei remembers you as well." I pointed to him as I said this. He had pulled a chair over by a double-paned window. The two panes of glass had prevented any windowsill that would prove as a comfortable seat.

"So, you're Kurama, and you're... Hiei?" The girl was making sure she got the names straight. She walked over to Goten. "Goten, who are these crazy people? They say they're demons!"

"So, your name is...?"I walked over to the girl and changed the subject. The whole restaurant was staring. One glance from the disturbing Hiei changed their minds and they had second thoughts about asking questions. All returned back to their normal conversations.

The girl answered my question and told me her name was Pan. It was an odd name to me, but to be polite I walked over to Hiei. He was snickering, and I guessed the Jagan had been snooping into my thoughts.

Pan:

When Kurama asked my name, I knew he thought it was weird. He went over to... Hiei, who was snickering about something. The other guy, Kuwabara, came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "You want somethin' to eat?"

This was met with "Creep!" And my fist in his face. He want tumbling backwards over a chair and ended up on the ground for the second time in ten minutes. The other guy, Kurama, Hiei and Goten all gaped at me. Actually Goten started laughing. Valese smiled.

"Can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure if I'm only buying for the three of us," Goten replied.

"That won't be a problem," Trunks said walking in. "I can buy my own food, remember?" then I added mentally 'or the whole restaurant if he wanted.'

"You won't have to worry about anything, Trunks..." I muttered. Sometimes its fun to make fun of him, there's a lot of thing to tease him about.

Kurama

I sensed something coming toward us. Hiei and I both turned to the window, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the others watched us.

"What's up guys?" Yusuke asked. Neither of us answered, and we spotted two figures coming toward us. Hiei and I rushed to the door in case it was an escaped demon. We were followed by the entire group.

The two figures landed in front of us. One I recognized as Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. The other was purple with pointy ears. Who he was, I had absolutely no idea whatsoever.

"Hey there, Kabito Kai!" I heard Goten yell. Valese looked uneasy, but she waved and said hello. I introduced both myself and Hiei, as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Koenma took the small group of demons/detectives and told us of a new mission. Apparently Kabito Kai was doing the same to the others.

"I've got a new mission for you guys." The ruler started. Botan appeared, and I thought I heard her utter, "Go figure..." The, in a louder voice, "I've got the documents, Koenma sir!"

"Good, thank you Botan. Your new mission is another that may require fierce battles. This time you have help. The Z-warriors are willing to help out any way they can. The youngest one, I heard, may not be allowed to participate... Who wrote this!"

"I did, Koenma sir." George the Ogre was standing next to his boss. Koenma ignored him for a second, then began to scream at the ogre. Once he stopped, George offered his boss a snack. The ruler took it graciously.

"As I was saying, you may know some of the Z-Warriors. Kurama and Hiei, I believe you've met Gohan, Goten, and Pan. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you've met Pan and Goten as well. The others include two families that have done this for... I don't know how long, because all data is lost on the one we know as Goku.

"These warriors, or at least most of them, are from an alien race called the Saiyans. These are extraordinary people of their race, due to the fact that the legend states, 'Every 1 thousand years a Super Saiyan is born.' It just so happens that every known male Saiyan on Earth has achieved the Super Saiyan level or ascended above it."

We all stared. Goten, Pan, and Trunks, three of the strongest people on Earth? For once, even Hiei looked puzzled.

* * *

Aya: Well, I think that concludes this chapter.

Kiya: Yep! Now I'll have writer's block for another week and a half! Or, at least regarding this story.. (goes to another story I'm writing for my Neopets guild.)

Aya: Right... Well, I want to finish Chapter 2 so lets move on, ok?

Kiya: Sure.


	3. Warnings Issued Part: 2

HFIL Revived

Chapter 2: Warnings Issued Part: 2

Aya: Yah, I know. Fan-fic labeled this chapter three, but if you've been following along, its actually only chapter 2, because we had a prologue. Sorry about any confusion!

Kiya: Hi! It's me! (waves frantically) Aya and I are here with chapter... 2!

Aya: That's right! Warnings Issued, Part: 2 is now out!

Kiya: Oh, I thought I'd let you know that my Fan'fic user name is finalfantasyrocks. Aya and I are team-writing this one. We're close friends ;-)

Aya: ... Well... How about we start the story... Its Kiya's turn to start! Here we go!

Pan:

I had to wait patiently. Kabito Kai was telling Goten and Trunks about some uprising in HFIL. I was mostly left out of the conversation. Power levels that were usually stable and low, were now ranging from still and low to high and erratic. Other than that, there was nothing much happening.

"So, you see, this time you will be working with the Spirit Detective and his friends. They would not normally be working on something this big, but _this_ is not the normal mission. I think that they may be plotting something similar to what they did when the two Android 17's fused into Super 17."

"So what your saying is that we don't stand much of a chance, right? That is why we need their help!" Trunks said. "By the way. Who all is going to fight?"

"You two, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chioutzu, Krillin, and Dende will provide any help he can." Kabito replied. "Now, before you ask, the Spirit Detective is him, Yusuke Urameshi." He said that pointing at the other group. "Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama will also be helping."

This was met with the expected "WHAT!" Not even I had thought that those weirdos would be helping prevent the next destruction of the world. They looked over hear slightly startled.

"Does this mean that the world is ending again?" the ever calm Valese asked. "What will happen to us?" Ok. I didn't really expect that question but, here you can never expect anything and get it.

(Aya: That's what I like about this place. Always expect what is least likely to happen.)

"That's not likely to happen again any time soon!" Kabito said.

Kurama:

I heard the other group shout. I expected Koenma to stop his instruction, but he continued on.

"The destruction of the Earth is at hand. Yes, Kuwabara, that includes Yukina. The portal to HFIL, or an extreme version of Limbo as we know it, (Kiya: I hope you know what they're getting at by now) may soon open, and Toguro and all other murderous demons, and those who have fought and died against the Z-Warriors will be revived."

"You mean that _they_ killed all the guys trapped down there?"Yusuke asked quite surprised. I figured that if this was like Limbo, then Every one there was either strong, powerful, evil, or all three.

"Yes, and actually, its up," Koenma said pointing at the sky. "This is the place where all the criminals they kill go. What your up against now, is fighting that will take you to the extremes. They fight on a whole new level. It wont be easy."

"You can't be serious!" Kuwabara shouted. That's, like, impossible! How can anyone be stronger than the demons we've fought!"

"Um... Kuwabara?" Botan said. "If you were the ones to beet the... I would assume that you're some of the ones stronger... There do happen to be demons so powerful that they don't fall into any class. These are the ones the Z-warriors fight."

"Oh..."

"I must get back to the Spirit World before I'm missed. My father never gave permission for me to come and tell you what I have. Botan, I would like you to stay here," With that, Koenma vanished, his part done.

"This will be interesting..." Hiei muttered.

"Oh, come on shorty!" Kuwabara said using the nickname Hiei hated. "This will be hard for you too!"

"Hn."

I looked over. Apparently, Kabito Kai was finished talking to the Saiyans. They were standing and, from what he could hear, making bets on what demon, or whatever they called them, would be most powerful and who would come to attack first.

Pan:

I just kinda stood there as Trunks and Goten made bets on who would come down from HFIL first and who would be the strongest. Goten had said that I probably wouldn't be allowed to fight because I was related to Chi-Chi and Gohan. If something happened, there would be no one anywhere who didn't feel the blast of energy emitted by Gohan, my father.

I was just starting to feel bored when Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked over. Strange, I know their names, but I can't match them with their faces yet. I know which one in Kurama and Hiei, but not the others. This time, there was a tall girl with long sky blue hair with them.

"It appears that we will be working together for a while. I am Yusuke," the boy who seemed to know Goten said. His comment was directed at Trunks and I. "Ths oaf is Kuwabara and she is Botan." He gestured at each in turn. "I assume that you already know Hiei and Kurama."

"Nice to meet you!" the girl, Botan said cheerfully.

Trunks nodded. Goten made no gesture. Instead he walked over to Valese and said "How about some hamburgers?" With that he lead her over to his car (actually, he borrowed it from Trunks). Wait. He just left me, and he had said he was going to buy me lunch too!

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled. Goten just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Don't worry. I was expecting him to do that," Trunks said. The sad thing is, so was I.

Goten:

Aya: Oh, yah! I forgot to mention earlier, but if we run out of ideas and want it to be longer, or something big happens to someone other than Pan or Kurama, that we'll do it from that character's point of view! Thanks for being patient!

I drove off with Valese in the passenger seat. Sometimes I just did that to annoy Pan or because I didn't have enough money. Ok. I know it was mean, but I had told Trunks to be ready bacause I only had enough money at the moment to take Valese shopping. The mall, I found when we got there, was pretty crowded. I started to get out when Valese spoke up.

"Um... Goten?" she said. "I was wondering if we might be able to go to the movies." I had only taken her to see something a few times so why not? I mean, there was a new movie about... um... what was it again? Oh, well. I'll remember when we get there.

"Ok, let's go," I replied happily.

Once we were back out on the road, I started thinking about those guys from the restaurant. Kabito Kai had said that one of them was the Spirit Detective and the others were his friends. Only two of them he was uncertain about. He could sense their Ki, but it was different somehow.

Those were the two who had asked for help from him six years ago. Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been with them at the time. They were also the two humans of the group. They all had stong Ki. Even that girl who had been with them. He hadn't met her six years ago.

Aya: How was that for chapter three? We had fun writing it.

Kiya: I agree but still...

Yusuke: Yo! What's up? Are you going to feature me in any special way?

Aya, Kiya: Get back into that screen right this instant!

Aya: Or do we need to exclude yo from Chapter 3, It wasn't Me?


	4. Um Read me!

Ok, sorry for any wait on the new chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time because it's the middle of the WASL (Washington Assessment of Student Learning, a big test that sucks) and my brother and sister's baseball season, my mom hurt her foot... again so I said I would help so I could get out of having to try out. Plus I've had the worst case of writer's block. I haven't been able to think of any good stories for about a week. So, when I finally get around to it, I will write and add several chapters to all my stories. I promise. I hate the WASL...

Let's see I think I was gonna say something else... Um... I remember, my computer's been being stupid, it's a wonder I could type this without it crashing, and I've been trying to figure out what of the many music programs we have, I can use to make AMVs (anime music videos for those of you who don't know). I will also replace this chapter so that you actually have something to read next time. Sorry, I'll try to get something up soon!

Cancel that! I'll post another chapter after I get... 8 or more reviews! (Preferably on each chapter. Growls)

Wpw, I typed this in three minutes!


End file.
